


The Puzzle and The Brain

by gala_apples



Series: If Love is a Mixtape [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really and honestly doesn't care that Rogue is here, because she's not a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puzzle and The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Title: If Love is a Mixtape  
> Idea summary: then life is the tracks you listen to. (each story was written while listening to one song on repeat, for however long it took. In the case of side A track 5, that means a 3 minute song on repeat for about 6 hours. *head bash*)
> 
> Side B: John  
> Track 1: Kings of Leon- Holy Roller Novocaine. I'm not entirely sure why, I think the first stanza reminded me of a preacher seducing a girl in the pews, and John has that sleezy power and self confidence too, except the girl in the pews can get away, and so can Bobby. Or something. *shrug* this is just what came out when I listened to the song.

John doesn't care when Rogue comes along. Kitty and Cypher accuse him of being jealous, but they don't know everything. Even the most intelligent people don't know everything. Possibly, the ones stuck in their books and computers know even less than the average person. At least about social reality.

John doesn't care, because he's a temptation. Temptations always get more attention than the regulars. She might be the one everyone is curious about, she might be usurping his role as the mysterious teenager of the institute. But ultimately, they don't want her. Her skin makes her untouchable. John is anything but untouchable.

Bobby's going to learn this soon. John looks forward to the day Bobby realises the new girl doesn't have enough intrigue to string him along. Rogue is a puzzle, but puzzles have box covers that clearly outline how to solve them. Bobby doesn't like boxes.

John, on the other hand, is a brain. People understand bits of how it works, and every person that works on solving its mysteries might learn a bit more. Like Jubilee, finally coaxing out his birthdate, so she can bake a burnt chocolate cake. Or Piotr, who by taking John's advice on how to draw a caricature knows that the brunet also enjoys art. But to fully understand will take longer than any one person's lifetime.

Bobby is like neurologist, he can perform enough to help those affected by problems caused by the brain. But he can't ever fully understand, and that yearning to understand is what will draw Bobby back. All John has to do is wait.

He doesn't love the blonde, he's not sure if he loves anyone. But he does like to provide people with what they need, and his roommate needs something to fix. There's no one else in the school that can provide him with that. Other people's problems either can't be fixed, or they're working on them themselves. John is perfectly content to let Bobby work on him. Numerous guidance counsellors have tried, and he was content to let them have their turn. 

John knows he gives meaning to the lives of the people that need to pick, and pick, and pick. He's sure that if he goes away, Bobby will crumble. He just hopes it doesn't come to that. Bobby Drake is a good person, he doesn't want to have to crush him.


End file.
